Hand Inspection
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Levi insists upon cleanliness at the dining table. Hands, wrists, arms, neck...other places...


_A/N: When my friend Moonlessnight126 showed me the fanart picture "Self-satisfaction" by Dark4444, this story instantly popped into my head. Here's the picture (it's also the bookcover):  
**ww2. sinaimg. cn/bmiddle/56ddfc8bjw1e81jkyu2mdj20cq1qiwl1. jpg** (remove all spaces)_

* * *

**Hand Inspection**

an _Attack on Titan_ fanfic

by Rhov

It would just be them tonight. The dining hall felt so huge, so empty, without Erd, Gunter, Petra, and Aurou. Despite the passage of time, Eren never got over the oppressive emptiness. That was why he insisted on dining with Levi. If the bareness of the mess hall was this bad for him, who had only known the squad for a month, it must be nearly unbearable to Levi.

Eren brought in the food, and Levi set aside some paperwork. The chef had set silver lids over the plates, knowing Levi's disgust for filth, and the castle was a bit dusty no matter how many times Levi demanded it be cleaned from bell tower to basement.

Eren placed Levi's plate in front of the corporal and removed the lid. A puff of steam billowed up from the meal. Just as Eren was about to uncover his own plate, Levi cleared his throat harshly, bringing over his attention.

"Did you clean your hands?"

"Yes, Corporal."

"Show me."

Eren rose and walked over to Levi, sticking his hands out for inspection. Levi took one hand into his grip, holding it firmly yet tenderly. He tilted the hand one way, then another.

"You cleaned under your fingernails, too. Kept them trimmed. That's good."

He traced over the palm, slowly working up. A soft touch around the wrist gave Eren a shudder.

"Heh...your wrists are always so sensitive. Did you clean them, too?"

Eren trembled under the gentle fingers stroking right over a ticklish part of his arm. "Uh...ye-...yes."

Levi gazed up with a smirk. "I'll have to check."

He softly licked right across the wrist, giving the teen an erotic chill through his body. Eren turned his face aside as he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"How about the rest?" asked Levi. "I've told you before, wash all the way up to your elbows." His eyes narrowed. "Haven't I said that?"

"Yes, Corporal," he breathed heavily. "You...you've told me that before."

"So...have you done it?"

Eren gulped hard as Levi's fingers began to venture farther up his arm. "Y-yes."

"I'll have to inspect."

He licked up the arm, slowly moving, taking his time, feeling with his tongue and lips the muscles of the forearm, licking gently, while Eren stood there looking down at the corporal in amazement.

Once his tongue reached the elbow, Levi's hand reached up, caressing the bicep. His eyes gazed up to that young face above him. He hated that Eren was taller than him, forcing him to look up, but he _loved_ the way Eren looked down at him.

Then boldly, Levi tiptoed up and crashed his lips against Eren's.

The boy panicked. He struggled for only a moment, feeling unworthy to receive affection from such a renown man, yet slowly he relaxed and accepted it

Levi reached up and caressed Eren's face. He could feel the burning heat in the cheeks. Even without these touches, he knew the boy would be blushing. He always blushed. Slowly, he pulled back, his tongue lazily withdrawing, and a string of saliva narrowed between them as their chests panted hard.

"You even brushed your teeth. That's good. But...did you clean around your neck?" he asked sternly.

Eren stuttered in shock and could not answer.

Levi's head tilted to the side, and his brow creased. "You forgot," he accused harshly. Then he smirked wryly. "I'll have to clean it for you."

He hated being shorter, but it did make licking Eren's throat so much easier. His tongue glided up the blue vein marking a rapid pulse, and he felt the teen quivering in his arms. Eren was ashamed at getting aroused so quickly, and he fought against the instinct. However, Levi felt the stiff arousal straining against the tight uniform trousers, and he pressed his hips up against Eren while his tongue licked up the neck, then around the rim of the ear.

"L-Levi," Eren whimpered. He grabbed around the corporal and pulled him closer. "Yes..." He reached down, palming the corporal through his uniform.

"Don't," Levi warned. Eren stiffened at the rejection. The corporal's eyes gazed up at him, narrow and hard. "You're dirty."

Eren's stomach plummeted. Was he really getting rejected over cleanliness? "My hands are clean, sir!"

Levi had a hazy look as his eyes softened. "That's not the part I meant." Eren watched with bated breath as the man knelt before him. Levi gazed up. Honestly, the way Eren looked down at him was _far_ too enthralling. "When was the last time you cleaned...here?" He rubbed the growing erection roughly.

Eren was speechless, any words trapped in his dry throat.

"That's what I thought. You probably haven't washed there since the last time you bathed." He took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down. "I have to clean you."

Eren blinked mutely, enthralled. They both knew where this was going, and neither one really cared. They wanted it! He watched as the corporal adjusted the uniform and pulled out Eren's erection. The castle chill stung his hot flesh, making him want Levi's warm touches even more. He tried to hold still, but as Levi gave a lick up the shaft, he stiffened, and his head threw back, struggling not to make too much noise.

"So dirty," Levi muttered, his lips fluttering over the leaking head. He lapped up some of the liquid gathering on the slit. "Disgusting. Filthy." His eyes turned up to see the heated stare in those green eyes gazing down at him. "You're a dirty boy, Eren."

Eren loved it when Levi said things like that. He didn't understand why being insulted could sound so seductive, but he licked his lips, savoring every foul word.

"Filthy whore," Levi whispered as if calling Eren the most loving pet name. He pressed his lips around the cock and slid down.

Eren fisted up his hands and grunted. He knew there might be soldiers out in the hallways, so he had to keep quiet. That was one of Levi's rules: no loud noises when they did this. It had to be done discreetly, silently, nothing more than soft hums and whispers.

"Corporal," he breathed, and he grabbed a fistful of the ebony hair.

Levi used his tongue to press the cock up against the roof of his mouth, squeezing it tighter. He had that rule against any noises that would alert everyone about their actions, but really he just loved to listen to how Eren tried so hard to keep quiet. That struggle to keep silent was far more arousing than any wanton moans. The deep-throat grunts, the chesty moaning, hissed inhales and heavy exhales...plus when Eren could not express his arousal in shouts and cries, his body reacted so much stronger. He internalized all those sensations, and it made his physical responses so much more powerful.

Levi sucked hard all the way up, dragging Eren's foreskin with his lips, pulling it up over the head. Then he reached up and held the skin there, pinching it over the cockhead. Eren was writhing on his feet, unable to take the intensity. Levi glanced up, smirked, and let his fingers go. Then he sat back on the heels of his thigh-high boots and gazed up at the boy.

"There," he stated. "All clean. Let's eat."

Eren gasped, and his eyes opened in shock. "That's...it?" God, no, that couldn't be it! It was just starting to get good.

Levi rose back to his feet and dusted off his knees. "I'm hungry. You already pulled the lid off my plate. If it sits there, dust is bound to get on the food. Do you expect me to eat dirty food?"

He gazed up and saw the silent glare in Eren's eyes. Oh yes, he was a good soldier, trained well, so he would never actually yell at his corporal; however, the fury and frustration in those eyes could have burned. Levi completely ignored it for now. He sat back in his chair, pulled out the napkin, and neatly placed it on his lap. Eren was still standing, cock out and at attention, looking ready to combust at the unresolved sexual tension.

"Eat," Levi demanded.

Eren's fists clenched so hard, he nearly drew blood. "Corporal..." he whined in desperation, and his voice almost cracked.

"Put your dick away, sit down, and eat," he ordered. "Did your mother not teach you manners?" He smirked slyly. "Dessert comes _after_ dinner, brat."

If Levi loved the way Eren gazed down at him, then seeing him with such wild eyes was damn near overwhelming. He had half a mind to slam the boy onto the table and take him right now. However, the sadist in him wanted to make Eren wait. He picked up his fork and knife and began to cut into the food. He listened to the frustrated panting as Eren tried to tuck his erection back in, and those narrow eyes watched the slow walk as Eren limped over to his chair.

Yes...he would ache all through dinner. He would be thinking about nothing but Levi, about his mouth, his hands, craving fulfillment. When at last they were finished, Eren would attack with wild vigor. This was the only way to really get the boy to react with any initiative.

Levi slid the first bite into his mouth, aware that Eren was watching intently, thinking lewd thoughts. He chewed, swallowed, and licked his lips. He heard the low growl from across the table.

"Eat," he ordered again.

With a hum of self-satisfaction, Levi watched Eren grip the knife like a weapon and slice into the meat like he was out to murder something. He would keep the brat piqued the whole time. He would build that tension inside until it snapped.

And when it did at last snap, he would enjoy every minute of it!

**The End**


End file.
